Salt in the Wound
by Miku'sChiefMilitaryStrategist
Summary: Fuutaro Uesugi has fallen once again into a depression, this time it's serious, he plans to end it all, it's up to the Girls to stop him. Will they stop him? or will they just make it worse? This is a Collaboration Story between Miku's Chief Military Strategist u/SeanCityNavy Gaming and u/Darkhorse344.
1. Chapter 1

—

Silently, Uesugi snuck his way downstairs, into the living room. It was pitch black, making him almost blend in with his short, dark hair. It was the middle of the night, his family was sleeping upstairs. He came down here to write one thing. This one thing would be something that would scar him, his family, and his friends for the rest of his life. A suicide note.

**~March 12th, 7:03, the day after~**

The Sun rose above the sleeping town, the light filtering through the blinds of Nino's room, falling onto her face, slowly waking her up. Nino opened her eyes and slowly sat up, looking around the room. A knock came from her door as her sister Yotsuba's voice came through announcing that breakfast was ready.

"For goodness sake, I just can't get a good night sleep, can I?" She mumbled to herself, flipping herself up and stretching her tired muscles. It was Saturday, the best time of the week to sleep. But, of course, Yotsuba couldn't let that happen. She **wouldn't** let that happen.

Nino hopped off her bed and headed towards her dresser. After putting on something befitting of her style, she put in her two ribbons and grabbed her phone before walking out. Looking off the balcony of the second floor and saw Miku and Itsuki already started on breakfast, to her left she could hear Yotsuba struggling to wake up Ichika.

"_Noooooo, leave me alone…"_ She heard, knowing very well that it was Ichika. Nino snorted as she heard Yotsuba let out a scream of anger and exhaustion. Abruptly, Ichika's door was kicked open, revealing a bright red Yotsuba dragging a sleeping Ichika across the floor. "You….Will...Eat….Your...**FOOD!**" The hyper girl shouted as she threw Ichika onto a chair at the table.

"Took you three long enough" Itsuki said with a mouth full of food, Miku scolded her about talking with food and Itsuki just huffed. On the plates were a simple breakfast, Pancakes with scrambled eggs, something not even Miku could screw up. The sisters dug into the breakfast, not knowing what was to come of this quiet Saturday Morning.

**~Uesugi's House, 7:30~**

"Now, just what the hell are you doing down here?!" His father shouted. In front of the adult was a wide eyed, broken Uesugi. He didn't look right, it looks like he didn't eat right, but most importantly, he didn't **FEEL **right. The boy scruffed his messy hair, not alarmed at all about the fact that he was just caught sleeping downstairs. He had messed up ALL of the pillows, and made a mess of the entire living room. "My god boy, learn to sleep still." Uesugi's father sighed, gathering the pillows and putting them back where they were meant to be. Little did he know, his son's written wish for death was right under his nose.

Uesugi's sister Raiha sleepy stumbled down stairs, awaken by the yelling of her father. After touching the cold floor, she stared at the scene. The first thing she noticed was how out of place Uesugi looked, but she chalked this up to her tiredness. "What's with all the yelling?" she asked with a tired tone.

"Your brother messed up all the pillows, that's why I've been screaming like a banshee. I try so hard to keep this place squeaky clean, and then you just go and mess it up." Isanari sighed, setting everything back up and beginning to stand. "Say, what are you doing in here, anyways? You have a break, spend it wisely. Go outside, have some fun." He exclaimed, stretching. "...I can't today, Dad, I'm….I have to do something really important today." The blank boy sighed, accidentally letting out a slight sob. "Completely unacceptable! You need to go out and have a good time with your friends!" Isanari shouted, raising his fist into the air. "Until you message Itsuki, or anyone else you know, asking if they want to hang out, you aren't allowed upstairs!" He smiled, forcing Uesugi to….Delay his plans.

Uesugi took out his flip phone while sighing heavily, he didn't want to drag this out more than it had to, and if those girls got involved, it could only cause more problems. He looked through his only eight contacts and forced himself to make a choice. He decided to go with the safe bet of Yotsuba, knowing her, she wouldn't make things worse than they already are.

**~The Nakano Apartment, 7:45~**

Yotsuba perked up as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out while scoffing down the rest of her delicious buttermilk pancakes. Well, they were good to her at least. "Do you wanna hang out today?" She read out loud, alarming the sisters. '_Oh god, oh god, what the hell do I say? Just play it cool'_ She told herself, taking a deep breath and texting back, simply saying "Sure".

The other girls gazes fell upon the bunny eared sister as they assumed who the text was from. Yotsuba felt a death glare from Miku as she got ready to leave, it unnerved her as it wasnt usual for her to send those types of glares. As she walked out of the Apartment, she didn't notice the shadow looming behind her.

"Ahem, where are you going miss?" Nino asked, her hands on her hips. '_Overly sassy.' _Yotsuba thought, smiling to herself. "I'm hanging out with a few of my friends, I'll be back in a few hours." She explained, ready to rush off before being pulled back by the collar. "Show me your phone." Nino demanded, not letting go of her sister. "No." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna count to 3. 1…..2…." She counted. Finally, Yotsuba snapped. "Fine!" She exclaimed, pulling out her phone and passing it over to Nino.

Nino scanned the messages before giving Yotsuba a devilish grin. "Fuu-kun, huh?" Yotsuba's eyes wandered elsewhere as she whistled, "I don't know what you're talking about". Nino scoffed at the clear lie, "You were never good at lying Yotsuba." she stated. Yotsuba snatched her phone back from Nino and turned around, looking to leave. "Nope, you're not leaving without me" She cackled, walking with Yotsuba. Yotsuba just shrugged at this, and carried on walking to Uesugi's house.

**~Uesugi's House, 8:12~**

Uesugi sighed, opening the door and leaving the house without saying anything. This was the first time he had worn anything other than that plain white shirt in ages, and it felt good. He was wearing a deep purple T-Shirt with bright blue jeans. He had a baggy black hoodie on him as well, hiding his face away from the public. He pulled out a cigarette, now considering this a good time. He only had a few a day. However, he wasn't dead yet. He needed more. He got out his lighter, setting the cigar alight. He exhaled the Smoke, not seeing two small girls sneak up behind him. Luckily, he crushed the cigarette before turning around.

"Huh? What's Nino doing here?" Uesugi asked of the two girls. Neither had a answer for him. Uesugi just sighed at this. '_Great, more trouble' _he thought. The note he had in his back pocket felt heavy, "Well, let's go." He said as he started walking, the girls following close behind him.

Nino cleared her throat, quickly catching up to match Uesugi's pace. "What's wrong, Ice Queen?" He chuckled, looking over at the sister. "Hmph, Nothing..Wait what did you just call me?!" She shouted, clenching her fists. Meanwhile, Yotsuba was dead silent. For the first time in months, she felt her heart completely sink. In her hand was a note, stolen from Uesugi's back pocket. Shaking, she put it inside of her own pocket.

She knew she couldn't share this, it would only destroy her sisters, knowing full well that it was destroying her. Nino continued to yell at Uesugi, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Uesugi repeated, his arms over his face. Nino's hands fell to her sides as she sighed, _It wasn't worth it_ she thought, she slowly fell back to where Yotsuba was only to notice her blank, unemotional face "Now what's wrong with you?"

Yotsuba faked a smile, but this time, she had to be believable. "Sorry, I was miles away. Let's go have some fun, yeah?" She smirked, running in front of the two. They were outside a small cafè, with lots of people inside. "Well then. Anyone want something to eat?" Uesugi asked, looking over at the two.

**~Cafè, 8:21~**

Nino quickly scanned the menu, "I'll have a simple BLT". Yotsuba just nodded "Same for me". Uesugi rung up the order and the three sat down at a outside table. Yotsuba didn't want to bring up the note she stole, it would possibly make things harder for

him if she did. Nino on the other hand wanted to get to the bottom of Uesugi's weirdness and Yotsuba's unemotional face. "You're hiding something from me, Yotsuba" Nino confronted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." She nervously responded, a droplet of sweat crossing her forehead down to her cheek. She gripped the note hard, not knowing what to do. Should she tell Nino? No, Nino would snitch. She always did. "You're lying." She clenched her fists, now visibly pissed off at the fact that Yotsuba was lying. Uesugi overheard the conversation, but shrugged it off. He hadn't ordered anything, just a coffee. He plugged his earphones in, putting on a random song he wanted to listen to. _Pumped up Kicks - Foster the People_ the phone read, and he slightly smiled to himself as the punk-esque beat plagued his mind. Nino swapped her attention from Yotsuba to Uesugi, wondering what he was doing.

Yotsuba's sigh of relief is what turned Nino's attention back to her. "Tell me what you have now". Yotsuba's struggle became visible as she compenplated what to do with the information she had currently in her hands. Nino, spotting this piece of paper, made a move and snatched it out of her hands. "Nino!" Yotsuba whispered yelled. Nino ignored this and started to open up the note, not understanding that in doing so, has changed her world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

'Whoever's reading this, you're lucky. I was gonna end it without saying anything, but that would cause more trouble. Today, on March 12th, 2019, I am committing suicide. To many, this might seem odd, as I have shown no signs of depression beforehand. Guess what, shitheads? I was acting. Still no oscar. Anyways, I just wanted to say a few words to the people who kept me alive longer.' The note explained. Nino unfolded the rest of the paper, exploring the disheartening message. 'First off, Ichika.

What the hell do I say to you. You acted as Miku, pretty much directly manipulating me into ending up with you. You're impulsive, over-protective, and, to put it simply, a yandere. However, that's my bitching over. I loved you all, and you were no different. You were the one who acted as my mother in a lot of ways, heh. You were there for me, through thick and thin. I appreciate that, I really do. But you should've been there even **MORE**. Next, Miku.

Your cooking is terrible, I thought I was gonna die eating it honestly, but even though you tried to pull a Nino on me, I still enjoyed our times together. I don't think I would of gotten through anything if I'd never met you. Next, Nino

Well well, Ice Queen. You're gonna feel HORRIBLE after this. I know you love me, I know you do. Unfortunately, not even love could save me from myself. Your cooking was incredible by the way, absolutely perfect. You know, I hated you when we first met. I _despised_ you. And you know what, I did hear you on the motorcycle. I just wanted you to say it again. I wanted to feel, for the first time, loved. You just couldn't show enough of it, could you?' Nino bent over, covering her mouth with her hands. Oh god, she felt like she was gonna be sick. She looked over at Yotsuba and Uesugi, tears flooding her eyes. Hesitant, she carried on reading. 'Who's next? Oh yeah, Itsuki.

You know, if you keep eating like you do, it's going to make you obese. To be perfectly honest with you, I never did like you, your stubbornness to not do anything, even if it could benefit you, your tsundere attitude, and so many other things, but, I can't go on hating you forever. I was happy when you would study by yourself, when you pushed yourself to get better, and you did, you got better, and it made me happy, but that doesn't change anything. Next, Yotsuba.

Thank you, Yotsuba. Thank you so much, for everything. You were the most supportive of the bunch, and I worship every memory I have with you. I know all the others have crushes on me, but I'm not sure about you. For that, I'm grateful. You were my best friend, and you almost got rid of my depression. **Almost**. You're lucky you were so dumb, it just drove me further to help you get better grades. Again, thank you so much.

Welp, I guess that leaves us here. My family knows I love them, I don't think I need to write about that much. Hey death, what should I do? Freeze and drown to death by jumping into the river tonight? Or should I hang myself? We'll see.

-Uesugi, the biggest smartass in the world.'

Nino silently folded the paper back up and shoved it into Yotsuba's hand, she was going to be sick. She harshly stood up, throwing her chair backwards and left the table. Uesugi stared at the scene, not understanding what was happening. Nino made her way to the bathroom, taking the empty family restroom, closing and locking the door. Her tears, now freely flowing down her face. _How!? _She screamed inside of her mind. _How could he think about such a thing! _Nothing made sense to her anymore, the man who now sat with a coffee at the table she just left, someone she had loved, was thinking about ending his own life.

Uesugi got up, concerned for Nino (for the first time _EVER). _He knocked on the toilet door, hoping she would respond. "I've literally only been listening to music, how are you already sick without me noticing anything." He grunted, crossing his arms. Nino clenched her fists, anger overtaking her. "You...How could you.." She sobbed, her heart pounding out of her chest like a drum. Abruptly, the door opened, revealing a broken, tear-stricken face. Nino sobbed, pushing Uesugi against the wall. He was confused for a minute, not sure what the hell he could say. Then, something hit him. Literally. Nino had punched him straight in the gut.

Uesugi bent over as Nino left him, the tears still streaming down her face. Uesugi couldn't help but to ask himself what that was about, his hands went to his back pocket and noticed something. His suicide note wasn't in his pocket. '_Oh fuck_.' He thought, she must have seen it. This wasn't good, but now he didn't care, he was going to die, and nothing could stop him, not even those five.

Nino stomped off and grabbed Yotsuba, pulling her by the collar. They were outside the cafè, both of them emotionless and, to be honest, as depressed as him. Yotsuba smacked Nino's hand off of her neck, wanting some peace. "We...We can't stop him, Nino. I know Uesugi, he doesn't stop until he completes his goal…" She mumbled, already on the floor, hugging her knees. She cried to herself softly, rocking back and forth. "And...And he doesn't even know I love him.." She added, now breaking into a full on sob. Nino stood there, shaking.

Nino didn't like this, she had to stop him somehow, it didn't matter how or who she had to fight, she just had to stop him. Her first reaction was to grab her phone and … No, she couldn't do that, that'd only make things worse and she knew that. '_What else could I do?' _She thought, looking back down at the sobbing Yotsuba. She wasn't helping her case. "Come on Yotsuba, get up"

Yotsuba nodded, clearing out her eyes and nose before standing up. "One of us has to confront him." She explained, knowing what was best for her darling Uesugi. "One of us has to stop him just as he's about to do it. Either me, you, or the other three." She added, taking a deep breath. "If all five of us were there, he'd do it in front of us."

Nino listened to what Yotsuba was saying, and nodded. '_The boy has enough problems, a harem wouldn't help in the slightest.'_ She sighed, realising that she wasn't the only one in the family who loved Uesugi. It actually made her upset. She was going to be like a steam train, running over anyone in her way. Obviously not. She turned to Yotsuba, thinking about her words. "I'll do it."

Yotsuba's eyes widened "Wha-?". Nino cut her off. "Listen, it's best if Uesugi kept not knowing that you have feelings for him, and anyway, he already knows I love him, it's entirely possible that I can get him down" Yotsuba listened to these words, Nino had a point, it would be better if he didn't know about her love, not that she didn't want him to not know. This was hard for her to take in. "Okay"

**~The Docks, 18:31~**

Uesugi walked to the edge of the docks, looking down at the cold, almost clear water. He bent down and touched it, immediately pulling back as he felt how cold it really was. It was almost freezing point. Deciding enough was enough, he took off his hoodie, and threw his phone to the side, nearly cracking it. As he felt his flesh kiss the open, cold air, his arm hairs stood like a Queen's guard. He backed away, about to take a running start into the river. _'It's finally gonna be over…'_ He thought to himself, getting giddy just thinking about it. _'3...2…1…'_ He counted, before something stopped him. He turned around, seeing that Nino was pulling on his arm. Tears fell from her eyes as she then attached both hands onto his arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Nino?" Uesugi asked angrily. "Don't…. Please." Nino answered quietly. "What do you mean don't?" Uesugi understood why she was doing this, but he didn't want her to. "You read it didn't you?" he asked. Nino only nodded in response. Uesugi gave a shrill laugh. "Then why stop me? After what I said?"

"Because….Because...I love you." She answered, tears slowly running from her eyes like bullets from a gun. They wouldn't stop coming out. "It sounds cliche, but I love you too much to let this happen." She admitted, burying her head into his back. "Have you ever thought about what you'll do to us? You'll destroy us all, from the inside." She cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We need you...**I** need you. I need you to stay alive for just a bit longer." She cried. Uesugi gulped, looking at his options. He could smack her off and run into the water, or…._**Give her what she wanted.**_

He grunted, turning around and pushing Nino into a wall. "Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're causing?! Things could've gone fine, but **YOU** had to show up." He shouted, pinning her arms against the wall. Nino stood there, now as red as a tomato. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, surprised to see him so close to her. Uesugi gave a twisted smile. If he couldn't get what he wanted today, he'll at least have some sort of stimulation. "What you want. I've been confused ever since you said you loved me. So, tell me, what do you want me to do right now?" He asked, his heart racing. Her slight winces and blush only pushed him _further_. Now, he was releasing his monstrous side, the one that never got to see the light of day. Until now, of course.

Nino blushed harder as he came nearer. "We….We….We can't!" she said quietly. Uesugi's smile became more twisted as his face came almost a inch away from her face. Nino closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect. She didn't open them till the pressure on her arms lifted and a shrill laugh came from beyond her dark vision. She slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing to come within her field of view was an unstable Uesugi.

His eyes were wide, and his pupils were small. Tiny, in fact. It was like he had actually gone insane. "Nino, please stop confusing me." He blinked, his eyes immediately returning to normal. This time, tears were forming in his eyes. His voice broke, and he retreated to the floor. "What do you expect of me? Why won't you just tell me what you and the others want?!" He shouted, his tears dropping onto his sore, cut up arms. Nino felt horrible. Just what had the quintuplets done to him? She crouched, hugging him like a mother consoling her child. "Do you know what we want?" She frowned, quickly moving back to stare at his face. "We want your love. Maybe I should be the first you give that love to." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes as well. They embraced for what felt like hours before Nino got up. "Come on, you can crash at the apartment." She smiled sweetly. Uesugi only thought one thing as he stood up.

'_Tonight was a train wreck.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... Uhhhhhh I don't know how to start this... well I'm u/SeanCityNavy_Gaming, the owner of this Account. I wanted to say thank you for reading this Fanfiction. This is, one, my first ever collaboration project and my first ever published Fanfiction. I do hope that I'm doing good. Well, that's all from me, please make sure to Upvote this, comment, Favorite, Follow, all that good shit, and I know that all you Nino Fans out there are going to really REALLY enjoy this chapter.**

**\- Miku's Chief Military Strategist u/SeanCityNavy_Gaming**

* * *

**~Nakano Apartment, 19:05~**

Uesugi and Nino stepped into the messy apartment, turning the lights on and alarming everyone else in the house. Uesugi put his arms against his chest, hiding his cuts from his bare arms. Unfortunately, there was enough for people to see. In the middle of the apartment was a table, with the rest of the sisters on it. They looked at him, some of them angry and tear-stricken, and the others dead silent. Furthest away from Uesugi was Yotsuba, who had the note in her hand. '_Fuck. They read it.' _He frowned to himself, not expecting Yotsuba of all people to snitch. Suddenly, Ichika spoke up. "You knew." She clenched her fists, tears falling out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you knew?!" She got up, nearly flipping the table over and heading to Uesugi. She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down. "Why _wouldn't _you tell me?" She cried, immediately letting go.

Uesugi looked down at the girl before turning his gaze towards the table. "I'm sure you all have the same question" He said. Several nodded, Uesugi sighed at this, wasn't he meant to be at the bottom of a river by now? He walked over to the table, Ichika and Nino in tow. "You know" he started. "I know that I may act dense, but that's what it is, an act. Of course I knew about all of your feelings, it was blatantly obvious, especially you Miku. You girls aren't good at hiding who you're crushing on, and when I just gave it a single thought, it was easy to find out." The girls didn't look shocked at this fact, no, they expected that his denseness was an act, they know they tested this fact to much and now it's caused something to fall out of place.

Itsuki sighed, slowly putting her head on the table, her arms over it to block out any noise. Uesugi then clenched his fist, taking a seat. Nino and Ichika followed. "And I still can't figure out which one of you fuckers is meant to be Rena." He grunted, tapping his foot in annoyance. Nino immediately perked up at that, hearing about this 'Rena' person in one of Uesugi's stories. "W-Wait. The girl in the river?" She exclaimed, bending over the table. He sighed, even more annoyed. "Yes, the girl from the river. The more I thought about it, I realised: '_Oh shit, this isn't gratitude. This is passion, this is….Love'_. And at that point, I started to get to the stage we're in now. I know it's one of you, but all of you love me. So, here are the problems:

I have 5 girls on my ass, and I have to choose _**ONE.**_

I have no idea which one I can love, considering I only get a certain amount of time with each of you before I'm forced back with the group, and finally.

She isn't coming back. I can't choose without her guidance, not anymore." He explained, standing up from his chair. "I don't know why I'm still alive, I should've torn apart from Nino and jumped straight into the river. But I didn't. So, I have one request for the time being." He walked away to Nino's bedroom, expecting to sleep with the one person he could trust now. "_**Stop confusing me. Tell me what you want, or else I actually WILL jump.**_"

Itsuki's head flew off the table, Miku jumped out of her chair, Nino leaned back, having heard this before, Ichika just stared at Uesugi harder and Yotsuba just stayed quiet. "What we want?" Itsuki asked, confusion clouding her face. Miku said something, but it was really quiet and no one could hear it. Nino just sighed. Ichika was going through what she wanted to say in her head but couldn't find the right words. Yotsuba, knowing full well that anything she could say wouldn't help the situation because, in all honesty, she didn't know what she wanted.

Nino got up from the table, taking a deep breath and heading to her room. She opened the door, seeing a sorrowful, broken Uesugi in the corner. He was obviously cold, his arms were shaking with its hairs standing up. Quickly, she rushed over to him, sacrificing her quilt to save him from freezing to death. He immediately relaxed, his knees falling and his head looking at the ground. "Why are you being so nice to me? I literally just pinned you up against a wall, almost committed suicide in front of you and shouted at your sisters." He asked, glancing up at a pouting Nino. "I don't know why." She admitted, going a bit red as she thought about the exhilaration of Uesugi pinning her against a wall. "You know what we need you to do for us, I've already told you. We need you to love each and every one of us, then you'll see which one of us is the woman of your dreams." She added, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved her head down, her face now wearing a tiny smile. She pulled him close, their foreheads touching. "Again, I think you should start with me." She whispered, blowing her words directly into his ear. She moved closer, and closer, ready to close the distance between them. He closed his eyes, ready to accept anything at this point. He didn't care, and he couldn't control himself. He doubted Nino could either.

Their lips locked. Even if it was for a split second, something had washed over Nino. She had never had this feeling before, it was like she was shocked with a small amount of electricity. Uesugi broke away, leaving Nino wanting more. He shook his head, this wasn't right, he knew this wasn't right, but he enjoyed it. More or less. It was his second kiss and it went to Nino. Of course he wasn't about to pass this information along to her. "What?" Nino asked, more to herself than anyone else in the room. Nino wasn't about to ask herself what happened, she didn't want to, she was currently savouring the act that had just occurred. It's not everyday you kiss your crush.

"It's just... Am I supposed to do this with the others? Give them this? I don't know, it doesn't feel right without them.." He spilled, weakly pushing back Nino, who was silently kissing his neck. She split apart, and looked him in the eyes. She sat on his knees, tightening her hold on his neck. "Maybe you should start realising that we aren't like a bee-hive. We aren't connected, we're separate people. We all want different things." She closed in on him again. "So, one at a time, give us what we want." She traced her fingers over his lips. "And what I want right now..._Is You._" Suddenly, they were both at it again. Their lips crashed into each other, and the same electric feeling returned, but this time Uesugi felt it as well. Their tongues intertwined, both of them not caring about breathing. He now realised exactly what she was saying. He's been treating them like a group of friends, where you can't leave one out. But they were _more_ than that. They split from the sloppy kiss, taking in deep breaths. There was a line of saliva between them, stretching from tongue to tongue. Nino, trying to look sexy, lapped the saliva up like a cat. Uesugi looked down at his hand, and was surprised to see that, without them knowing, their hands interlocked.

Uesugi threw Nino onto her bed. Something had come over him now, and he wasn't about to let it falter. Nino moaned, hard, as he did this. "Oooo, Fuu-kun, I didn't know you could be this forceful." She purred. Uesugi tore open the cartaign she was wearing, her breasts flopped up and down as he did. He knew that all the sisters had the same size, but it didn't stop him from thinking they were bigger than Yotsuba's. Uesugi started to mess around with them, twisting and turning, going up and down with his palm. As he did this, Nino's moans got louder. "Shh!." He scolded. "They'll hear us." Nino just shook her head "It….it's too goo...good I..I...I..I can't." Uesugi took to desperate measures to shut her up. Their lips locked and the french kiss seemed to do the trick. His hands mindlessly wandered down to her private area. "You're so wet down here." He said in a teasing tone. All Nino did was moan in response. He started to rub her clit, making her moan burst out.

Uesugi split from the wet kiss, now planting massive kisses along her bare neck. He sucked and kissed on every area he could, bruising it with love. She moaned even louder, practically screaming for Uesugi's touch. Thank god the walls were thick. He entered his index finger and middle finger into her soaked panties, pulling them off. He started to rub at her entrance, covering her mouth with his other hand to stop her from being so loud. Her body was vibrating, and her spine arched forward off the bed. "Are you ready? I'm gonna put them in." He asked, cracking his middle knuckle with his index finger. She nodded, panting and licking his fingers. "Alright...3….2...1.." He counted down, before quickly retreating to Nino's side. Nino looked confused, but soon knew why. "Nino, where's Uesugi? I want to speak with him." Itsuki asked, her hands on her hips. Nino stood dead still for a few seconds, processing what just happened. She leaned on her side, covering Uesugi's hair from Itsuki's view. "H-he's in the toilet, he'll be out in a second." She lied, sweat rolling down her forehead. "Alright, tell him to come meet me in a second." Itsuki sighed, closing the door.

"Fuck." Uesugi cursed under his breath. "That was a close one." Nino made a mental reminder to hit Itsuki later, and to lock her door next time. Uesugi got up and looked down at the hot and bothered Nino. "Don't." Nino said. He said something along the lines of "Later" and left her to her own devices. _Also, remind me to hit him_. Uesugi made his way down to the last daughters room and knocked. "Enter." Itsuki beckoned from within the room. "I heard you needed me?"

Abruptly, Itsuki jumped up, speed-walking over to the confused Uesugi. "Mister, you have a lot to explain.." She began, pointing her finger at his chest. Uesugi scoffed, leaning back against the wall. "What do I need to explain? I was just about to lose my vir- talk to Nino before you suddenly barged in." He crossed his arms, moving her finger. "You said that you wanted us to say what we want from you, or else you'll jump into the river, right? Explain that! I just….Me and the others can't comprehend what you're talking abou-" Itsuki was silenced. Uesugi had hushed her with his index finger, that had been thoroughly cleaned after the 'incident' with Nino. "Shut it. Shut your gob for ONE second, and let me explain." He clenched his other hand into a fist. He started moving forward, backing Itsuki back up against the bed. "I know you love me, Itsuki." He stared at her, making her blush like a freshly picked tomato. His words didn't help. "You want things from me that, in all honesty, confuse me. You all love me, apart from Yotsuba. She's the only one I can truly understand in this weird, fucked up family. What I'm saying is, you better explain what it is that you want before I finally bite the dust." He glared at her, his fists against the wall.

"I…..I…I." Itsuki didn't understand. What did she want? It was a question that now perplexed her. She couldn't study for it and she knew that this was now a pop quiz. Itsuki's blush didn't leave her face as she tried to figure this out. "Do you want what Nino wants? Me to love you like I would any other lover?" Uesugi questioned. Itsuki understood what he was saying to an extent. Is that what she wanted? For Fuutarou to love her? Itsuki questioned it. She didn't know, and the civil war going on inside of her head wasn't helping. Itsuki wanted to just default to her backup. Crying her heart and eyes out.

Tears started falling from Itsuki's eyes, her hands automatically covering her face. Uesugi felt the same depression and urge to kill himself return as he realised he had just made Itsuki upset. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "If you can tell me what you'd want tomorrow, that would be dandy. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sleep is calling me." He exclaimed, walking back to Nino's bedroom. He entered, just to receive a slap to the face. He nearly fell over, and suddenly his mind was plagued by rage. "What the hell?!" He shouted. "That's for leaving me hanging." Nino pouted, crossing her arms. "Now, come here and we can continue what we were doing 30 minutes ago." She pointed towards her bed. Uesugi smirked, taking off his shirt.

'_Tonight was gonna be a good night.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON MY MIKU, ICHIKA, NINO, YOTSUBA AND ISTUKI FANBOYS AND GIRLS! u/SeanCityNavy_Gaming & u/Darkhorse344 back at it with another chapter! steamy shit is about to go down in the next two chapters, keep your phones and PC's close so you don't miss anything! See yall later! Make sure to Comment, Upvote, Follow, all that good shit.**

**\- Miku's Chief Military Strategist u/SeanCityNavy_Gaming (In the TQQ Discord: Cmdr. of Miku's Army [Mod](CMS))**

* * *

**~The Nakano Apartment, 5:45~**

Uesugi slowly awoke from his deep slumber, his tired eyes automatically wandering to his left. There laid a naked Nino, completely spent from the night before. He brought his hands up to his face, cleaning out his eyes and stretching his sore muscles. He sat up, and climbed over Nino's sleeping body. He pecked her on the forehead all the way down to her lips. "Hmmm?" Nino hummed, her eyes now open as well. "Uesugi...Get back in bed.." She demanded, her voice sounding way softer because of how tired she was. He chuckled softly. "Come on, I need to wash up. My body's a wreck from last night." He smiled, making Nino blush. "Wait, I'll come in with you.." She yawned, repeating the process that Uesugi just did. He rubbed his eyes before entering her bathroom, Nino soon following.

Uesugi got undressed, Nino following suit. They were both tired from last night. "Man, last night was great." Uesugi commented as he sank into the tub. "I didn't know you could be so large." Nino said in a sleepy tone. "Was that a compliment?" Uesugi asked teasingly. "Shut up" Nino replied.

Nino soon got in, and she cooed as the hot water took over most of her body. Uesugi looked around, not expecting the bath to be so big. It was 10x the size of his, like a jacuzzi. "Jesus Christ, this is an apartment and yet you still have big baths." Uesugi chuckled, leaning his head back. "Our father paid for lots more stuff to come. You should've seen the workers trying to disconnect the bath from the ground." Nino smirked, putting her head in her hands. "Of course, we were forced to help." She added, moving over to Uesugi's side of the bath. Without even talking, they knew what to do. Uesugi put his head on her shoulder and they both embraced, enjoying each other's scent. Experimentally, Uesugi started licking Nino's shoulder. "H-Hey! Cut it out.." She pouted, punching him in the back. As a response, he bit into her shoulder. Abruptly, she let out a huge moan, setting Uesugi off. He sucked up the fountain of blood that fell out of her shoulder, and smiled to himself. "A claim." He told her.

Uesugi now found himself downstairs, in front of the five girls. A question was purposed last night and the only one to get the right answer to said question was Nino. The other girls, well let's just say, several were perplexed. Two had nightmares last night, Miku and Ichika, and they were both looking to get some comfort. "Have you all figured out a answer to the question I asked last night?" The girls stared at each other, they could tell Nino already had her answer. The first to speak was Ichika.

"What I **want **is for you to speak to us...No actually, I just want you to speak to me. _Alone._" She crossed her arms, obviously still a bit alarmed from the nightmare. Uesugi chuckled, before sighing softly. "I'm not Jesus, Ichika, so I'm glad you wanted me to speak with you alone." He rubbed his hair nervously. Miku tapped her index finger on the table, waiting for her darling Fuutarou to notice. Eventually, he noticed it and got annoyed pretty quick. "Ugh, what?" He mumbled, shooting a glare at Miku. She automatically perked up, throwing herself upwards. "I want you to go on a date with me!" She shouted, her face showing determination and fear. Uesugi's mouth was agape.

"What?" Uesugi asked. "That's what I want, you and I to go on a date." Miku confirmed. Itsuki looked perplexed, Ichika just facepalmed, Nino almost gave Miku a death glare before thinking better of it, and Yotsuba just had a solemn look on her face. "That's…." Uesugi didn't know how to react, the usually quiet and shy Miku had found confidence. "Miku, I d-" Itsuki started. "No, this is what I want of him." Miku said, shutting her sister down. Itsuki just sat back down.

Suddenly, Ichika spoke up. "I want to join!" She lifted her hand into the air, like a student waiting for the teacher to choose them. Uesugi stared at them both, Nino glaring at the motherly pinkette and the normally docile younger sister. '_Are they both insane?!_' Nino and Uesugi thought at the exact same time. Miku stared at Ichika for a few seconds, but then nodded, as she knew exactly why Ichika was doing this. "So, a double date. That's what you want?" He crossed his arms, not expecting this to happen any time soon. They both nodded, Miku happily vibrating. Itsuki noticed this, and realised just how much she wanted this to happen. Yotsuba hugged her knees, burying her face. "...Fine." Uesugi agreed, although he felt like he was gonna regret it later. '_I swear, these 5 are gonna make me die from stress, not suicide.'_

**~Amusement Park, 8:56~**

Miku, Ichika and Uesugi found themselves in front of the Amusement Park. Miku wasn't happy about Ichika being here, she wanted her Darling Fuutaru to herself today. Ichika was the same way, she didn't understand herself why she did what she did, but she can't complain now. They were here, and that's that. "So…. What do you guys want to do?" Uesugi asked.

"Karaoke." Ichika exclaimed. She was wearing a violet tank top, with white jeans. "I wanna go on the roller coasters!" Miku shouted, trying to top Ichika. She was going to win him today, no matter what. Miku was wearing her regular stockings, with a navy blue cardigan. "Alright, let's go on a roller coaster first, then we'll do karaoke. After all, we're at an amusement park." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Miku and Ichika both just pouted, making Uesugi feel bad. They all traveled to the nearest coaster they could find. There were a few rides that were horrifically big, a bit too much for Uesugi. They decided to go on to a random ride, named _The Megalodon._ It was pretty short, but there were some big twists and turns.

Miku was the first off. "That was amazing!" she squealed. Miku was way out of her element and it looked good on her. Uesugi felt something in himself seeing a happy Miku. "I never knew you had a thing for roller coasters, Miku." Uesugi commented. Miku gave him a head tilt and a smile in response. _Yeah, she was way out of her comfort zone_.

Ichika was nearly sick. How could Miku like that sickening bullshit? God, her stomach was in knots. "L-Let's get a drink or something…" Ichika panted, the blazing sun not helping her condition. Uesugi and Miku nodded, and went to find the nearest shop. They all got a hot dog with a water bottle each, and they gobbled it down easily. Miku dragged Uesugi to more of the roller coasters, at least wanting to try some by herself. She found the biggest one in the park, and immediately zoomed to it. Uesugi and Ichika stayed on the side, not able to go on another ride for the time being. Their stomachs were sick. "Did you ever know she liked roller coasters?" He asked, crossing his left knee onto his right knee. "Nope." Ichika responded, not expecting her to be so excited either. "Now, please tell me. How did you find out about me… Acting. As Miku, I mean." She asked, glancing over at the sweaty Uesugi. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead nervously.

"Well, you see." Uesugi hesitated. "I don't think, Miku would've been so confident to do such a thing back then…. Not like she is now." Uesugi pointed towards the strange Miku that headed towards her 8th roller coaster of the day. Ichika sighed, of course, that was the reason. The two heard the voice of Miku as she rode down the roller coaster, the laughter that filled her lungs. This wasn't the normal Miku, but neither minded.

"...I'm sorry, Uesugi. For everything. I was being selfish, taking advantage of my ability to act. Quite simply, I was being a bitch. So, for that, I'm sorry." She bowed to him, taking him by surprise. Uesugi bent down, and lifted her chin up with his index finger. "No need to be sorry, Ichika. You wanted to get with the one you loved." He explained, his solemn, raspy voice reduced to a whisper. "But now, I think it's time for me to start being selfish. You girls have starved me for long enough.." He frowned, their foreheads now touching. Ichika felt a sudden rush come over her, making her heart burn, and her lips twitch. Uesugi placed his hand on hers, and tried to back away so he could watch Miku. Unfortunately, Ichika restricted his neck from moving. "Then please, let me be selfish one more time.." She said before finally doing what she had wanted to do for the longest time now. Finally, they locked together.

Uesugi's eyes went wide, it took him by surprise, making him feel the same feeling when Nino kissed him. A small shock went through Ichika's body, as if a ghost had passed through her. Uesugi broke away. "Not with Miku." is all he could say. Ichika gave a small giggle before backing up. "Sorry, not sorry." She said. Uesugi gave her a small smile.

Miku was screaming her heart out, her arms flinged into the air and her hair blocking her face. Finally, the roller coaster came to a stop. She knocked her head back into the pillow-like chair, and giggled to herself. She ran out, panting from the experience. She sprinted to Ichika and Uesugi, still giggling to herself. "Another!" She shouted, raising her fists in the air. Ichika smiled, and flicked her nose. "No more, for god sake. Now, it's time for me to take over, which means we're doing karaoke." She crossed her arms, smiling gleefully. Miku automatically switched back to her regular, depressing mood. Uesugi laughed, seeing how she got uncomfortable as soon as she didn't get what she wanted.

**~Popstar In Training (Karaoke Bar), 9:45~**

They walked into the large Karaoke room, Ichika automatically went for the Pad that controlled the Karaoke Machine. "What to sing….What to sing." she said to herself. Miku and Uesugi sat in the couch opposite Ichika. "You were out of your element back there." Uesugi started. "You looked like you were having fun...It made me happy." Miku was taken by surprise. She didn't know how to react.

Ichika grunted, not knowing what song to pick. She glanced over at Uesugi, and got an idea. "Fuu-kun, get up here!" She shouted. "Why is everyone calling me that?" He sighed, getting up to see what the problem was. "You're going first, pick a song." Ichika smiled, only getting even more excited by his flustered expression. "W-What? Ichika, I-I can't sing, I'll embarrass myself!" He whispered loudly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It'll be fine, just choose a song." She chuckled, eager to see his performance. Uesugi grunted, obeying instructions. He quickly flipped through the songs, and found one he was quite acquainted with. He selected it, and got up on stage with the microphone. Suddenly, a drum beat plagued the 2 sisters' ears. Then, the guitar was introduced. Miku recognised this song, as she loved listening to it. "Song 2…" She told herself. Then, Uesugi began the lyrics.

"_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo!_

_I got my head checked_

_By a jumbo-jet_

_It wasn't easy_

_But then, nothing is"_

He sang, his deep voice somehow transforming into something more punk and light.

"_Woohoo!_

_When I feel heavy metal!_

_Woohoo!_

_And I feel pins and needles!_

_Woohoo!_

_Well, I lie and I'm easy_

_All of the time, but I'm never sure why I need you_

_Pleased to meet ya!"_

This punk went on for a few minutes, before the song came to a close. Uesugi's singing was pretty much exactly like the actual singer, shocking Miku to her core.

Uesugi's song ended and he sat back down next to Miku who just stared at him. "I didn't know you were so good." She said. Uesugi shook his head "I'm not that good." Miku scoffed "You were amazing."

Uesugi appreciated all the compliments, but right now, something was getting to him. '_Shit, I want to smoke, but I don't know how I can escape these two.' _He thought to himself, staring at the exit. Thankfully, Ichika was already asleep. "Hey, I'm just gonna go get some water really quick, I'll be back in a sec." He lied, getting off of the couch and digging into his pockets for one ready rolled cigar. Until, he felt something tug onto his arm. He looked behind him, seeing a pouting Miku. "No! You're staying!" She shouted, trying her best to tug him back. "Jesus, you're just like a child.." Uesugi chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously. "Just come with me, it'll be easier that way." He told her, thinking that lying was probably the worst thing to do in his situation. Miku gave up, and nodded solemnly.

They both left Ichika, and walked outside. Uesugi went for the pack of Cigarettes he had in his back pocket. Key word: had. They were now missing from the said pocket and he turned around to find the childlike smile of Miku as she waved the pack in the air. "Looking for this?" She asked. Uesugi went to grab it "Come on Miku." He went for it again only to miss as she pulled it away. "Miku stop." This time he lunged at her, bringing her down to the floor. As Uesugi opened his eyes, he was face to face with a red faced Miku. He felt something under his right hand, when he looked over he found his hand on her breast.

Miku's face was bright red, with a mix of desire, anger and embarrassment. Uesugi felt a chill go down his spine as he flipped to his side, regretting his decisions. "...Sorry. Can I have my cigarettes now?" He asked, putting his hand out. Miku simply nodded, and put the pack of cigarettes into his pocket. However, he took out one and lit it with his lighter. He put it in his mouth, and quickly got back up. He pulled out his hand for Miku. "Need a hand?" He asked, smiling. Miku took his hand, slowly but surely making her way up. Then they found themselves in a worse situation. He had pulled her too close, their faces and bodies inches away from each other. Immediately, Uesugi tried to pull away, but Miku stopped him and grabbed his hand. "Wait. Let me enjoy this for a bit longer…" She requested, her face even redder than before. Uesugi noticed something, as it happened just the other night. Just like Nino, Miku's voice was plagued with _**Desire.**_ Hesitant, he got closer.

By now, he didn't need the cigarette, his enduphines were already washing over from just being in this situation. "Miku." He started. "Tell me the truth, you've wanted me since you let out your little secret to me on that School Rooftop, haven't you?" Miku didn't speak. He was correct, he could tell by the way she looked away from his eyes. Uesugi gave a small laugh. "You know, you're really cute when your all shy like this." Miku still didn't dare to speak, she was enjoying the moment, enjoying the compliments. Miku decided that this was the time to make her move, her lips suddenly came into contact with the surprised Uesugi's lips. A large wave of energy and desire came over her, something she had never felt before.

Uesugi immediately pinned her up against the wall, his left hand gone from holding her hand to up against her nape. Miku wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. God, she couldn't breathe. And yet she _**loved **__it._ Was this what people called "Cloud9"? Uesugi, now experienced with making out, poked his tongue at her lips. At that, Miku disconnected. "I think we should go home and do that, not out here." She chuckled softly, cleaning her mouth. Uesugi nodded. They both went back into the room to retrieve the sleeping Ichika. Tonight, all 3 of them needed to talk. If you count smashing lips together as talking, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! U/SeanCityNavy_Gaming back at it again with Chapter 5. So a little story, this is the second rewrite of Chapter Five! the first write was... well a little to much for us so we rewrote it! We hope you enjoy it and we hope you try to figure out who the [SPOILER] is, because I don't know, RTD wrote that part. See ya later! Make sure to Follow, Favorite, Upvote, Comment all the good shit! See ya in the next chapter!**

**-u/SeanCityNavy_Gaming, Miku's Chief Military Strategist**

* * *

**~The Nakano Apartment, 19:45~**

"Huh? Uesugi went home? Why?" Yotsuba pouted, crossing her arms in frustration. "Yeah, he said he didn't feel too good, so he went back to his family. He forgot to tell them he was crashing here, so he's bound to be in trouble." Ichika replied, hiding away her sadness for Uesugi's sudden disappearance. However, if he needed to go, he needed to go. She could at least respect that much. Nino came into the living room, balancing bowls of Yakisoba on her arms. "Grab it before it falls." She instructed, and her sisters did so. Itsuki was concerned. She knew Uesugi was going through a rough time, and him going home in the middle of a date was a really bad sign. "You don't think he's gonna try and...You know." She exclaimed, a worrisome look on her face. The room fell into silence. This silence carried on for multiple seconds, before eventually, Nino brought it to a close. "I'll text him." She said, immediately zooming to her room to pick up her phone.

Nino turned on her cell and opened up Uesugi's contact. _Hey, you alright?_ She texted. She didn't get a imminent answer, as expected. She moved back downstairs, as she sat down her phone buzzed, she opened it and a text from Uesugi showed. _Yeah, I'm alright_. Nino and the rest of the sisters breathed a sigh of relief. "That means he's not going to" Yotsuba observed. "Possibly" Itsuki said while eating her Yakisoba. She couldn't shake this feeling, this feeling that he's lying.

**~Uesugi's House, 19:50~**

"_Ahhh…...Ah! Fuck.." _He cried, his scarred wrist sliced open with a kitchen knife. He covered it with a cloth, draining the blood. "This is literally the only stimulation I get other than making out. Damn it…" He chuckled, getting ready to slice his other wrist open. Tonight, he was finally going to do it. He was going to end it, right here, right now. Until, of course, another alert came from his phone. He grunted, and went to get his phone. _You're lying, aren't you_ the message read. It was from Itsuki. Uesugi frowned, his body now overflowed by anger. However, he could use this time to manipulate the quintuplet. _Shhhhh, our little secret ;)_ he texted back, before closing his phone and carrying on with the suicide attempt.

He was, once again interrupted by his phone, _Yeah right it is _was what he saw on his screen. Uesugi frowned at this _Shut up_ he texted back. He… No he wasn't, his phone kept interrupting him. _Think about what you're doing for a moment _He read. _Think about, no not about how we are going to react or feel, but Raiha or your Father, think about how they'll react and feel if you did this_.

Uesugi's lip began to shake. He knew he would hurt his family, but he didn't care. His father was a bum, and Raiha was just...Annoying. Or, at least, that's what he thought. _Don't you see? What you do to yourself, you do the same in the inside to other people around you. Another message read. _Suddenly, Uesugi's hand started shaking. He was going to drop the knife. However, he realised something. The ones that were driving him to suicide, were now the ones saving him from it. How ironic is that? He looked down, as he had received another ring from his phone. _By the way, we're all outside your house. _Yotsuba texted. "Uesugi! Your friends are at the door!" His father shouted. He could hear them all bustling to get in. He sighed, and dropped the knife to the floor. He heard the door open, his head immediately turning to the doorknob.

The doorknob turned as the Nakano sisters flooded in, they all looked either super pissed or super annoyed or super worried, he couldn't tell. Each one wore a different emotion. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" Nino asked, anger taking over her voice. "What does it look like?" Uesugi answered, the same feeling of anger impacting his voice as well. "Looks like you're trying to end your life" Itsuki piped up, only to receive a glare from Nino and Uesugi. "And you give a crap why?" He responded. "Because we love you?" Nino replied. "Don't make me fucking laugh, Nino." He stated. "It hurts to do so"

Miku couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran towards the black haired boy and tackled him onto the bed. She grabbed his wrist, gagging at the disgusting, bloody mess of his wrist. "Oh my god…" She cried, using whatever she could to stop the bleeding. The other sisters immediately left to gather supplies to suppress the bleeding. "Miku...Stop." Uesugi demanded, his stern voice sending shivers down Miku's spine. She silenced him, but not in the way you'd expect. She wrapped both of her hands around his throat, causing him to choke. "Shut up...Shut. Up." She mumbled. "You have no idea how much fucking stress you've put me through. Today was meant to be fun, but no. You had to ruin it."

Uesugi now wasn't dying on his own terms, ha, no, his life was now at the whim of the very distressed and very broken Miku Nakano. "You don't understand" she started to repeat to Uesugi below her, shaking her head left and right as she did. "This entire time, you don't understand, just how much fucking stress you've put me through". Uesugi didn't know how much he was going to last. Then the grip on his neck loosened as she began to cry "You don't understand, how much stress loving you has given me, and you know, I still put up with it, do you know why?" she asked. Uesugi said nothing, it was a rhetorical question after all. "Because I love you too fucking much to let go of you, and I both **HATE **and **LOVE** this feeling"

Miku sobbed more and more, her hands that were holding down her crush's neck were now in fists, banging against his chest. Uesugi let it happen, and let out a few tears of his own. However, he had to stop her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her down into an embrace. Miku stopped crying immediately, and began sinking into his loving arms. Well, they felt loving at least. A few minutes past, and both Uesugi and Miku round themselves falling asleep. He rubbed her back, comforting her like a mother would to her child. However, all good things must come to an end.

The rest of the other Nakano sisters returned to the scene laying out in front of them, no one really wanted to say anything, but they really had to clean his wrists. "Miku" Itsuki said in a quiet voice. The normally shy Nakano sister looked over at the youngest of the 5 and only nodded, slowly relieving herself of Uesugi's grip and standing up. His eyes were still red from the crying that had happened just a few minutes ago. The sisters got to work. Cleaning and bandaging the boy who almost died.

"...Do you guys wanna crash here?" He asked as Ichika attached the bandage to his sore skin. The five looked around at each other, confused as to whether they should or not. "Sure thing!" Itsuki responded, giving Uesugi a glimmering smile. If only she knew that her smile actually made him a bit hopeful. He let the sisters finish attaching the bandage and laid back in his bed, needing rest. Not having anywhere else to sleep, the sisters crowded around his bed. Thankfully, his was fairly big anyways. Big enough to fit five people. Of course, Miku was snuggled up against his chest, and he smiled to himself as she positioned herself.

The rest of the girls followed suit, Ichika burying into Miku's back, Nino setting up behind him and the other two just behind her. Uesugi started to pet Miku's hair as he fell to sleep. He couldn't help to think about the five girls in his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he dreamed of something, not of the present or past, but something of the future.

Uesugi's eyes shot open. He eventually realised that he wasn't in bed with the other sisters. He was in a living room, on a sofa. Suddenly, a pinkette entered the room, her scent flooding it. She smelt of daisies and other flowers. "Good morning, darling~" She sat next to him, her arm on his head. Why couldn't he move? "You know, this reminds me of when me and the others were all crowded onto your bed. I was so comfortable back then, being next to you." She sighed. Finally, he could muster a bit of courage to say something. "Who….Who are you?" He asked. The girl frowned, and rubbed his cheek. "You'll know soon enough, dear."

Uesugi didn't enjoy this answer, but he would have to deal with it. "Where…..Where am I?" The girl's frown stayed on her face. "Are you feeling alright dear?" She placed a hand onto his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever…" she said. "So you're not sick.." Uesugi didn't know how to respond to this observation of his current health. Wait, that didn't matter, what did was finding out what house he was in.

He got up, cracking his tired knuckles. "Sorry dear, I feel a bit weird, so I think I'll get to bed." He smiled, playing along with this dream. He explored the house, loving the interior so far. He eventually found himself in their bedroom, where multiple letters and paintings were hung up against the wall. Wait, letters?! This could help him find out who the bride was! He dug through every letter he could, and, eventually, he found four from the Nakano sisters. So, the fifth would have to be….Be. As he analysed, something popped into his head. '_Don't dreams only last 20 seconds or something?'_

Uesugi's eyes shot open, he was now back in his room, it was still fairly dark outside, possibly early morning from what he observed. Miku was still buried into his chest, something of a smile could be seen on her face. Ichika was still behind her. Uesugi turned his head to behind him and found the three peacefully asleep. Uesugi laid there, wondering what the hell that dream was.

Itsuki's eyes slowly opened, her eyes immediately drifting to the chest-naked Uesugi. She smiled, and got up from her spot. "Hi.." She smiled. Uesugi looked away, smiling back. "Hey." He replied. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, noticing his sweat and wide eyes. Uesugi nodded, wiping his eyes with his left thumb and index finger. Why did his eyes hurt so much? God, nothing makes sense anymore. Maybe he's so far down the rabbit hole that he's actually lost it. "By the way, I finally know what I want now." She laid back down, getting ready to go back to sleep. "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

Uesugi finally fell back to sleep. '_This is hell' _He thought to himself as he drifted off.

**~Uesugi's House, 8:12~**

Uesugi woke up, his eyes immediately going to Itsuki. She was already up, getting re-dressed. Of course, the others were still asleep. Uesugi got up, and moved toward Itsuki. He might've gotten too close, however, since Itsuki immediately went red when she noticed him. He put a hand against his wall, blocking her exit. "What do you want, them? Let's get this over with." He sighed, beginning to enjoy torturing the wavy haired quintuplet this way. Her answer shocked him to the core.

"Can I live with you again?"

Suddenly, all of the others perked up. They didn't hear the conversation, but they knew that Uesugi and Itsuki's talking woke them up. Therefore, they were passed. Especially Ichika. Uesugi grunted, removing his hand from the wall. "Talk about it later. Right now, I need sleep." He sighed, flopping back onto the bed. Automatically, the girls and Itsuki pounced on him for warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Uesugi's House, 9:30~**

Uesugi's eyes slowly widened as he got up from his position. He looked around to see the girls out of bed and awake. Miku was on her phone by the edge of the bed, Ichika was presumably in the shower, Itsuki was out of sight in general, Yotsuba could be heard downstairs, talking with Uesugi's family and Nino was shaking him so that he could wake up. "_Stoooooop…"_ He slurred, tired and still quite sleepy. "It's Monday, asshole!" Nino shouted, now slamming pillows on him to make him wake up. "Hmmm….What?" He asked before jumping up and running. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Uesugi quickly got his school uniform on and rushed out the door, the girls following close behind. "You're fuckings serious!" He yelled as he rushed towards the school grounds. "This is somehow your fault" one of the sisters said behind him. "Yeah, yeah!". They reached the school ground right before the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" Itsuki said, in a somewhat Ironic tone. Uesugi honestly forgot about her for a second.

~**The **_**God Awful **_**School, 10:01~**

Uesugi's eyebags hung from his eyes like a noose from a ceiling, and his eyes were quite blurry and almost diluted. Takeda noticed, and looked over at his friend. "Hey, dude, something wrong? You look like you haven't slept in forever." He asked in his concerned yet urgent voice. His eyes were soft, which completely contrasted with his voice. Uesugi rolled his eyes, barely noticing. "I'm fine, let's get on with this work." He mumbled, turning a page and writing more and more kanji down. A few minutes later, the lesson was finally done. He packed up his stuff and left the classroom, immediately heading to the cafeteria. "The usual." He told the chef, who just nodded and prepared what he called 'the usual'. He paid for the meal, thanked the chef, and left to go to a random table. As he was walking, he noticed Itsuki sitting by herself. Automatically, he rushed over to her. He slammed his plate down, startling the red haired beauty. "What are you talking about? Why do you wanna come back to my place?" He asked, sitting down on the uncomfortable chair. Itsuki pretended not to notice before pinching his ear and pulling him closer. "To make sure you won't go ahead and _**DIE.**_" She gritted her teeth, sending shivers down Uesugi's spine. He thought he was being dominant, but obviously not.

"Clearly" Uesugi responded with ow's in between. Itsuki let go of his ear. "Why the hell are you so eager to die anyway?" She asked. "It was written in the Suicide letter" He answered. "We are too much for you, I understand that, but why specifically?" Uesugi sighed "Do you know, what it's like to be alone for years upon years?" He asked. Itsuki didn't answer, because no, she in fact doesn't know. "It's really depressing, being cooped up in my house and studying 24/7, no one to play or hang out with, but I was alright with it, I got good grades and was praised by my teachers. What really sent me downhill was when I suddenly found myself in a harem I wanted literally no part in." Itsuki was listening intensely. "When I took the, what seemed, impossible job of tutoring the five of you, I thought that i'd just get y'all to graduate, take the money and disappear from your lives"

Itsuki's eyes widened as she considered what he just said. Did he honestly not find any of them his friends? She closed her eyes and put on a pout. "Hmph. You know, a lot of people would kill to have a harem of their own. You're actually pretty lucky!" She took a quick glance at him, only to see complete and utter anger. "Lucky? I'm surrounded by 5 girls that I slightly 'enjoy' being around, and all of them are into me. Well, apart from Yotsuba. Not to mention, I have to choose ONE. I'm not a fucking poly, you know! I can't just have you girls swarm me anymore!" He shouted, banging his fist on the table. Itsuki jumped up as a drop of sweat traced her scared face. Suddenly, she broke out of her scared state and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? Yotsuba's definitely into you! Has….Has she not told you, yet?"

Uesugi's mind faltered, spat out and blue screened. "Whaaaaa?" He said. Itsuki looked at the boy, his pupils suddenly dilated like those of a serial killer. "Oh no" Itsuki said. She had done it, she had fully broken Fuutarou Uesugi. "No, No, no, that can't be right?" He said, unsure of his own statement. "How would she even know how to fall for a person?" He asked. Itsuki blank faced "She's not that much of a idiot you know"

With almost perfect timing, Yotsuba stepped behind him, placing her hands on Uesugi's eyes. "Guess who?" She giggled, making sure he couldn't see a thing. "The girl I thought was different." He gritted his teeth, practically throwing her hands off of him. Yotsuba's heart dropped to the floor like a bag of bricks, although she didn't know why. As the black haired boy walked past her, his fists clenched, she knew something wrong. Her face twisted to Itsuki's, a painful expression covering her once happy one. "What did you say." Yotsuba's voice boomed like some sort of god. Or, in this case, Satan. Abruptly, she stepped closer and grabbed Itsuki by the shoulders. "What did you _**SAY**_?!" She repeated, her voice cracking and loud. "I-I might've told him that you have a crush on him?" Her voice squeaked at the end of the sentence. Yotsuba was fuming.

"Are you mentally retarded or something Itsuki?" Yotsuba asked. "You're one to talk" Itsuki said without thinking "Oh, I didn-" She didn't get a chance to finish her apology when Yotsuba smacked her. "You understand what you've done now?" she asked. "Ahh, Uhh?" Itsuki spattered. "For god sakes, I'm not going to be surprised if he headed up to the roof right now" Yotsuba said, turning her head away from Itsuki. Itsuki got up and rushed away from the table, leaving Yotsuba in her wake.

In fact, he was at the roof. Thankfully, he wasn't there to jump off. He was there to think. Now he was pretty sure all of the girls had crushes on him, and because of that, the void in his heart increased. He needed someone to fill it, but that would involve breaking another 4 hearts. Unless, of course, he went out with someone that isn't actually one of the quintuplets. There was a problem with that, however. He didn't know **any **other girls. Yeah, he was fucked, for sure. He twisted his head to the doors that lead to the roof to see a tall, attractive figure run straight at him. He already knew it was Yotsuba, her ribbons made it so obvious. She didn't tackle him in a hug, or start rambling like he expected. Instead, she sat down next to him. Something a friend would do to help another friend get out of a bad mood. "How can you, of all people, fall in love with a sicko like me? Jesus Christ, you're more stupid than I thought." He chuckled, his tired eyes wandering back down to the floor. Yotsuba pouted and took a deep breath. "I dunno. How come a sicko like you can't fall in love with anybody?" She responded, crossing her arms. Uesugi's eyes widened as he turned to Yotsuba, looking for a comeback. "W-Wha….I can fall in love! I know I can, it just...It hasn't came to me yet.." He responded, thinking about what the girl had said. Yotsuba blushed slightly as she thought about her next words. "Why don't you try? Like, try going out with someone. It can be me, or one of my sisters, or maybe all of us. Just to see if you can actually love someone." She looked at the floor, taking quick glances at the boy next to her.

Uesugi considered this, in the past few days, he had gone out with two of the five, Miku and Ichika, and he did somewhat enjoy those times, he had to admit. Maybe if he gave it some time, he could fall in love with one of them. But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to leave them all behind in the dust while someone else got his love. Uesugi stared at the quint who was staring at the floor. "It could be possible" he said. "But!" he added as he saw Yotsuba's hopes rise "It would mean breaking four hearts". Yotsuba understood what he meant, if he fell in love with one of them it would destroy the other four.

"You can go out with us, one at a time. We could have you for a week, then switch. Then, if you fall in love with one of us, at least the others had the pleasure of going out with you!" Yotsuba smiled, delighted at the sound of her own idea. Uesugi imagined what chaos Nino and Miku would start, but also interested in Yotsuba, Ichika and Itsuki. What would they do? They were the calmest of the bunch. Maybe they'd actually do nothing. Yotsuba's heart was beating, hoping for an answer in the next 5 seconds or less. "...Fine. But we need to make sure the other sisters agree on it. I need to experience love somehow, this might be the only way it can happen." He admits defeat, throwing his head back against the wall as he already regretted his decision to accept. As expected, Yotsuba was jumping for joy. He ignored all the praises and cries from the girl as the world melted away around him. He needed to be alone, but he didn't know how to get that across. "Yotsuba. Can you please leave and tell your sisters? I want to be left to my own devices." He spat out, a bit of venom coming out of his voice on accident. "Huh? Oh, u-uh, sure!" The bright girl smiled as she ran down the stairs. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" The boy wondered, knowing that hell on earth was about to come his way.


End file.
